


I Seen It All

by namastexash



Series: Don't You Mind [5]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	I Seen It All

Kiersten's P.O.V.

I watched as Ash walked off then turned back to Jaime.

"Hey love, come sit down with me." He patted the seat next to him. As I walked over I heard yelling come from Ash's house. I wanted to go find out what was wrong so I walked to the window.

"I'll be right back Jaime. I need to see what's wrong." I climbed out the window and walked to the side window on Ash's house. Just as I peered in I seen that stupid son of a bitch hit Ash. I stared at him in shock then ran to the front of the house. Just as I appeared at the corner of the house I seen some guy sitting with Ash. He looked like the guy Jaime described named Matt. I heard them talking and decided to go back to Jaime.

"Where in the world did you go?" Jaime looked at me bewildered as I climbed back in the window.

"I had to see what was going on. And I can promise that the dick that is Ash's stepfather is going to pay for what he did." I walked over and sat down beside Jaime. He looked at me questioningly then let it drop. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Jaime, I have to say. You're pretty adorable." I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him lean down, and what felt like, sniff my hair. I giggled more. Just as I was about to turn and say something to him, Ash and Matt walked into the door. I jumped up and ran to Ash.

" I seen what that dickhead did to you Ash. And he's gonna regret that. Why hadn't you told me? You know I would've done my best to help.." I hugged her gently then pulled away and looked over at Matt who was looking at Ash.

"Seems like someone's interested." I giggled and walked back to Jaime as Matt looked at me and blushed.

"By the way, did you smell my hair?" I looked at Jaime as I was sitting down and watched him smile. God, he's gonna kill me if he keeps doing that.

"Would you like a drink you two lovers?" We both looked up at Matty who was holding two glasses of what looked like Jack and Coke. I gladly grabbed mine and said thanks.

"Hey Matt, if you haven't guessed, I'm Kiersten. Just thought I'd tell you to make sure you knew." He bowed to me then walked back into the kitchen. Just then I felt the couch dip beside me. I looked to my left and seen a man I didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?"

\---------  
K


End file.
